Vehicle tampering and theft is unfortunately an extremely common problem. The present invention features a car alert device for alerting a car owner if there is a problem with his/her vehicle, for example if he/she left the windows down or if the doors are left unlocked. The car alert device may help to prevent tampering or theft of the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.